YOU'RE NEXT
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi. This is my first story, so I hope you all like it. It will be a little OOC (Out-of-Character). In this story-Adam, Jake, Katie, Clare, and Eli are close. Jake and Clare aren't step sibblings and they never dated. Jake and Katie are dating. Eli and Clare are dating. Also, Darcy will be in the story and she is married to Peter. If you have any questions or ideas, please feel free to PM me or ask me in the review.**

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

_"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Clare yelled as she entered the house. The house was very silent. Clare closed the front door and walked up the steps. She heard the sound of glass breaking. Her body stood still and she began to breathe heavily. Her whole body began to shake. Clare turned around slowly and walked back down the stairs. "Mom? D-Dad?" she called out. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents lifeless body lying in blood. Clare put her hand over her mouth and began to cry. "NO!" she screamed. She looked up at the white walls and saw that the murderer wrote in red, "YOU'RE NEXT!" Clare ran into the living room and grabbed the phone. She dialed "911" and waited for it to answer._

_"911. What's your emergency?" _

_"My p-parents were murdered! Please, someone help me! Please!" she screamed. Tears were pouring down her pale cheeks. She was still shaking._

_"Ma'am what's your address?"_

_"17653 Acor St."_

_"Help is on the way."_

_Clare hung up the phone and waited for the cops to come. Hours later, they came and contacted her sister, Darcy. Clare was sent to the police station to be questioned. She stayed at the station until Darcy took the next flight to come get her. When Darcy arrived, she saw Clare asleep. She tapped Clare on her shoulder. Clare jumped up and hugged Darcy. _

_"Darcy, it was so horrible!" she cried._

_"I know, Clare. You'll be safe once you come live with me and Peter," Darcy said, kissing the top of Clare's head._

Clare woke up with sweat all over her face. She raked her fingers through her wavy hair and stepped out of bed. She jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"Clare!" Darcy yelled, "Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready."

"OK!" Clare yelled back. She grabbed her clothes that she already had out and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done, she slipped on a blue and black, checkered dress. She also put on a pair of black leggings and a pair of black flats. She re-curled her hair and applied a bit of lip gloss. She put on a pair of black hoops and the cross her mother had gotten her for her tenth birthday. She kissed it lightly and headed downstairs. Clare walked into the kitchen to see Darcy and Peter sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hurry up, kiddo. Don't want you to be late," Peter said before he took a sip of his orange juice.

Clare smiled faintly and took a bite of her toast. She began to play with her food. She grabbed her glass and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Clare, are you ready to go?" Peter asked.

"Yes."

Clare stood up and dumped her food in the trash. She grabbed her book bag and walked out the door. She waited for Peter to walked out. Once her unlocked the door, she jumped in and they headed to Degrassi. Once they arrived, Clare jumped out the car. "Have a good day!" Peter called as he watched her run to towards the school. Clare walked in the school and looked around to see if she could find her friends or her boyfriend. She sighed and went to her locker. Clare was about to open her locker, but she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Good morning, beautiful," Eli said, kissing her cheek.

Clare turned around and smiled. She stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips. "Good morning, Eli."

Eli smirked and said, "Good morning, Eli? That's all I get. No 'Good morning handsome?' or no 'Good morning to the most sexiest man in the world?'"

"Someone has been lying to you," Adam said walking towards them.

Clare laughed and Eli shot Adam a playful glare. She smiled as the two boys began to bicker. She heard footsteps and turned to see Katie and Jake were approaching her.

"Hi Clare," Katie said hugging her.

"Hi Katie. Hi Jake," she said.

"They're at it, again?" Jake asked.

"Yup," Clare said laughing.

"I swear they act like a married couple," Katie said, shaking her head.

Clare smiled to herself. It was like this everyday. Adam and Eli would bicker. That's how she met the two. They were arguing right at her locker.

_It was exactly two months since her parents have been murdered. Darcy enrolled Clare into Degrassi. Clare was nervous and scared. She was afraid that she wasn't going to make any friends. Darcy wrapped her arm around Clare's shoulder and shook her a little. _

_"Don't be nervous, Clare. Everything will be just fine," she said._

_Clare nodded her head and walked into the doors of Degrassi. She headed to the office to get her schedule and her locker combination. She studied the sheet with her combination on it. _

_"113, 113," she repeated to herself._

_Clare found the locker and saw two guys standing there arguing. One of the guys had black, shaggy hair. He wore a black, buttoned shirt. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans and all black Converse. The other guy had brown hair with a red beanie on. He wore a red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He also had on a pair of white sneakers. Clare was scared to interrupt them. She heard a sigh behind her._

_"They're always arguing," the girl said. Clare turned to see a pale skinned girl with jet black hair. She laughed at the two boys. "Where are my manners? I'm Katie Matlin," she said holding out her hand._

_"Clare Edwards," Clare said, shaking Katie's hand._

_"The one with the black shirt is Eli and the one in the red is Adam," Katie said._

_Clare nodded her head and noticed that the boys have stopped arguing. They were walking towards the two. _

_"Boys, this is Clare, she's new here,"Katie said._

_"Hello, Ms. Clare," Adam said, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly, "I'm Adam." _

_Clare slightly blushed. Eli smirked and shook her hand. "I'm Eli."_

_Just then, a tall boy with brown hair ran towards them. He smiled and pulled Katie into a kiss, causing Adam and Eli to groan. The two pulled apart and Jake smiled. _

_"You must be new here. I'm Jake," he said._

_"Clare," she said, smiling._

"Hello? Earth to Clare!" Katie said, waving her hand in Clare's face.

"Oh, huh? What?" Clare asked, unaware of what was going on.

"I said hurry so we can go to class."

Clare nodded her head and put in the combination to her locker. She opened it and an envelope fell out of the locker. In red bold letters it read, "**CLARE**".

"What's that?" Eli asked, walking towards them.

"I-I dunno," Clare answered, confused.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jake asked.

"I-I'll open it later," she said grabbing her books. She shut the locker and walked to first period with Katie and Adam.

When she got in first period, she saw Ms. Oh was just about to began teaching. Clare sat in her seat and felt curiosity creeping up on her. She stared at the letter. She traced her name and shakily opened it. She reached into the envelope and pulled out a picture. "Oh God," she whispered as she saw what it was. Someone took a picture of her parents and put it in her locker. She flipped the picture over and in red, bold letters it read, "**YOU'RE NEXT**".

"NO!" Clare screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She began to shake uncontrollably.

"Clare, is there something wrong?" Ms. Oh asked, walking towards her.

Clare shoved the picture in her purse and shook her head. She wiped away the tears with her shaking hands and swallowed her. "May I be excused?" she whispered.

"S-Sure," Ms. Oh said, confused.

Clare stood up and heard people whispering. She looked at Adam and Katie who had a concern look plastered on their face. She put her head down and headed out of the classroom.

...

"Have you seen Clare?" Eli asked Katie, Adam, Jake during lunch.

Jake and Adam shook their head 'no'. Katie also shook her head and said, "Adam and I haven't seen her since first period. Something was wrong with her. She was screaming and crying then she was excused out of class."

Just then, Clare entered the lunchroom. She walked over her friends and sat down. Her face and eyes were red. Everyone stared at her. She pulled the picture out of her purse and threw it on the table. Katie picked up the picture and gasped. Jake, Adam, and Eli had a shocked look on their face.

"What the hell is this?!" Eli asked, getting upset.

"M-My parents," Clare managed to say.

"Who would do this?" Adam asked.

"I-I don't know," Clare cried, "But who ever it is knows where I'm at and they're coming for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank-you for the reviews. I was more than excited! Anyways, here is the second chapter. I hope that you like it. If you have any questions or ideas, please feel free to PM me or ask me in the review.**

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

Clare was sitting at home, staring at the picture of her parents. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to know who would've done this to her. More importantly, she wanted to know how did they know where she was. Clare sent a text to Eli, Katie, Jake, and Adam telling them to come to her house. She needed to talk to them. She felt more safer talking to them instead of her sister. It seems as if Darcy was too busy for her anyways. Darcy was always gone during the day and sleeping at night. The only time Clare got to see her was before she was off to school. The door bell rang and Clare jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Eli was standing there with a worried look on his face. Clare gave him a small smile and invited him in.

"What's wrong, Clare?" he asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I-I was just scared to be alone and I wanted you all here with me." She saw the confused look on Eli's face and said, "Adam, Jake and Katie are on their way."

Eli nodded his head and said, "I know you're scared, Clare. I can honestly say that all of us will be here for you. Who ever is doing this will pay. We'll get to the bottom of this, _together._"

Clare grabbed Eli and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled apart, Eli grabbed Clare's face and crashed his lips into hers. Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck brough his body closer. She slowly laid down so Eli's body was on top of hers. Clare ran her fingers through Eli's hair as he flicked his tongue across her bottom lip. Clare slightly parted her lips, letting Eli's tongue dive in. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to pull apart. Clare's face grew red once she saw Peter standing there with Katie, Adam and Jake.

"We were practicing mouth to mouth for Armstrong," Eli said as a smirk crept across his face.

Katie and Adam erupted into laughter. Jake shook his head and joined Katie and Adam. Peter chuckled softly and headed towards the kitchen. "Are you all hungry? I can order some pizza," he said.

"Sure, thanks Peter," Clare said as she guided her friends up the steps to her room.

Once they were all in there, they took a seat and waited for Clare to talk. When she didn't, Katie spoke up. "What is this all about, Clare?"

"T-The picture I showed y'all. I was just wondering if you guys can help me find out who did it. I know Simpson has cameras everywhere and maybe we could sneak into the school and look through the videos."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Adam asked.

"Yes. That's why I called all of you. Adam-You, Eli, and Jake can be on the look-out while Katie and I sneak into Simpson's office and look through those videos."

"OK, but how will we get in? The doors will be locked and I'm not going to jail for breaking and entering," Adam argued.

Katie sighed and raked her hands through her hair. "I have the keys to the school, Adam. No one will be breaking in. Clare, the best time to do this is around ten o'clock. No one will be in there, not even the janitors."

"And how do you know this?" Eli asked, smirking.

"W-Well, Jake and I have been curious to know how the school is after school hours," she said, blushing.

"So, how was it Jake?" Eli asked jokingly.

"Ya know," Jake said chuckling.

Clare, Eli and Adam began to laughed. Once they finished laughing, Peter called them down to get their pizza. After they were finished, they went back to Clare's room to finish talking.

"OK, so everyone meet at the school at ten o'clock sharp," Katie said.

"OK," everyone said in unison.

"Clare, if my mother kills me, it's on you," Adam said.

"Ha ha, we all know how Audra can get," Jake said laughing.

"Yeah, remember that time Audra thought Adam was missing? She called the cops, she called all of us, and she posted it all over FaceRange," Eli said laughing.

"Yeah, turns out he was at basketball practice with Drew," Clare said.

"That whole day she kept me in her sight. If I had to go to the bathroom, she stood right at the door-making sure I would come out," Adam said laughing. "But it's worth the risk. I'll do anything for my friends-my family," he said sweetly.

"Awww," Katie and Clare said, pulling Adam into a hug.

"What about us?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we would to," Eli said, fake pouting.

"Come here you two," Clare said.

Eli and Jake scooted towards the girls and Adam. They did a group hug. When they were done, Clare began to cry.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Eli asked.

"Nothing," Clare said, "I'm just so happy that you all are here for me. I love y'all so much!"

"We love you too, Clare," Adam said chuckling. Then he looked at his watch. "Look at the time, I have to go before my mom have a heart attack and call the cops, again."

"See you later, Adam," Clare said laughing.

"Bye Adam," Katie, Eli and Jake said.

Once Adam was gone, Katie and Jake gathered their things and left. Eli was the only one left.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I will be once I find out who did this."

Eli stayed for another hour, then he left. Clare looked at the clock and saw it was eight thirty. She sighed and got undressed. She wrapped the towel on her body and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She stayed in the shower for five minutes. When she was finished, she dried off and went to her room. Clare grabbed a pink tank top and a pair of grey sweats. She slipped them on and walked downstairs.

"Is Darcy here?" she asked Peter.

"Nope," he said in frustration.

"Oh, OK."

Clare walked to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. She opened and grabbed a small bottle of water. She opened it and chugged it down. She walked back upstairs and waited for ten o'clock to approach. Clare turned off her lights and laid down. Her eyes grew heavy. She tried to fight it, but sleep took over.

Clare awoke by the sound of her phone buzzing loudly in her ear. She groaned and looked at her phone. She had five missed calls and ten messages. It was ten fiften. Clare climbed out of bed and slipped on her grey flats. She opened her bedroom window and climbed out. She looked around before she ran to her school. When she got there, Eli, Katie and Jake was standing there.

"Where's Adam?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Audra caught him trying to sneak out. He's on punishment," Eli said.

"What took you so long? We almost left!" Katie yelled softly.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. Can we just get this thing over with?" Clare asked.

Katie nodded her head and opened up the doors. Clare gulped and walked into the school. "Are you ready?" Katie asked. Clare nodded her head. Katie grabbed Clare's hand and they walked to Simpson's office. Once they were in, Clare and Katie searched the office.

"The tapes has gotta be around here!" Clare yelled in frustration.

"Found it!" Katie said.

Katie grabbed the tapes and popped them in. Her and Clare began to fast forward the tapes to see if they could find out who did it. There was a loud crash, causing Clare and Katie to scream. Just then, Clare's phone began to ring. She looked on her screen and saw Eli's name flash across.

"Hello? Eli?"

_"You and Katie need to get out! NOW"_ he yelled.

Clare hung up and grabbed Katie's hand. She dragged her out of the school. When they were out, Clare ran towards Eli and hugged him. Katie ran towards Jake and kissed him.

"Lock the doors," Jake said.

Katie locked the door and they ran away from the school. Clare slowed down and tried to catch her breath. Eli turned around and ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her with him.

"I-I can't," she said, breathing heavily.

Jake and Katie ran back towards them. All of them were trying to catch their breath. Jake gave Eli a look. Eli nodded his head and said, "We saw someone."

Clare's head shot up. "In the school?"

Eli and Jake nodded their head. "Yeah," Jake said.

Clare broke down in tears. She began to shake. Katie wrapped her arms around Clare. "Someone is after me," Clare cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank-you for the reviews. I was more than excited! I hope that you like it. If you have any questions or ideas, please feel free to PM me or ask me in the review.**

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

Today was Friday. Clare was sitting in her room, staring at her pink walls. As soon as she got home from school, she flew to her room, did her work and stared at the wall. She haven't moved from that spot since then. She was scared-no, terrified. The same person who killed her parents was after her and she didn't know why. She didn't know what it was that she had done to deserve this. What was she supposed to do? Go to the police? She didn't have enough proof. The police couldn't do anything, except be on the lookout. A knock at the door caused Clare head to shoot up. Her heart began to beat rapidly. The door slowly opened, causing Clare to sigh in relief once she saw who it was.

"Hey, Clare," Peter said bringing in a tray of food, "You haven't left the room all day and I figured you were hungry. Eat up."

Clare gave him a half-smile and said, "Thank you."

"No problem kiddo."

Peter walked back out and closed the door. Clare stared at the tray of food and pushed it away from her. Sure, she was hungry but she wasn't in the mood for eating. She knew her friends were starting to worry about her. She saw the worried look on their faces today. Clare didn't want her friends worried about her. She wanted them to stay strong for her. She was on the verge of breaking down.

"Clare, honey?" Katie voice echoed through her room, "Open up," she said softly knocking on the door.

Clare just sat there, staring at the door. She couldn't move, her body was so stiff. Her legs felt like jello. Katie opened up the door, with Jake by her side. They ran over to Clare and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Clare, we are so worried about you. Peter called us and told us you've been in the same spot since you've gotten home. He also told us you haven't eaten since yesterday. You have to stay strong Clare. We need you to stay strong. Don't let this person get to you. We will find out who did this, but until then, you have to eat," Katie said, calmly.

"What? Clare's not eating?" Eli asked, worriedly. He slowly walked into the room with Adam trailing behind him. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Clare and pulled her close to him. "Why aren't you eating?" he asked.

"I-I'm just not in the mood for eating, Eli. I don't want y'all to be worried about me. I'll be fine," she said, forcing a smile on her face.

"No, we have to worry about you. That's what friends do, Clare. You're like a sister to me-to all of us, except Eli. We don't want to lose you," Jake said.

"C'mon Clare, don't starve yourself. Peter called us all here, because he's worried about you, too. I'm guessing you haven't told him or Darcy," Eli said.

Clare shook her head no and tears began to slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away and more slid down. Eli pulled her into his chest and let her cry. Katie, Jake, and Adam stared at her with a worried look still on their face. When the crying died down, Clare pulled away from Eli. She wiped the remaining of the tears off of her face and apologized to Eli for wetting his shirt.

"I-I can't eat, I can't sleep. I don't know what to do! I-I feel so alone!" she whispered.

"You're not alone, Clare-bear. You have me, Jake, Adam, and Eli. You also have Darcy and Peter," Katie said reassuringly.

"I don't have y'all all the time! I don't have y'all when I'm laying in bed by myself! I barely have Darcy, because she is always working! And when she isn't working she's sleeping!" Clare cried.

"Clare, we can't be here for you 24/7, but we can be here most of the time," Adam said.

"If it'll make things better, I can always sneak out the house and creep through your window and sleep with you," Eli said, as a smirk crept on his face.

Clare smiled and hugged Eli. "Thank you, Eli."

"No problem," he said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Thank you-all of you. Y-You don't know how thankful I am to have friends like you. Y'all are the closet thing to a family," Clare said.

"This deserves a group hug," Katie cheered.

"Group hug!" Jake yelled.

Everyone gathered around Clare and Eli and hugged. Once they were done, they began laughing.

"I thought you were on punishment, Adam. Audra let you off the leash?" Clare joked.

"Shut up!" he said laughing, "I had to clean the house from top to bottom. It took a lot of work, but I managed to do it."

"Mama Torres don't play!" Katie said laughing.

"Ha-ha! Laugh it up!" Adam said teasingly.

"Well, today is Friday. Maybe we should have a group sleep-over," Katie suggested.

"Sure, but where?" Clare asked.

"Well, my dad is at the cabin for the weekend. We can have it at my house," Jake said.

"OK, I'll tell Peter I'm staying at Katie's," Clare said.

"Yeah, I'll tell my parents vice-versa," Katie said.

"Yeah, Adam and I will do the same," Eli said.

"Well, we better get started. Everyone come to my house around 6:30. My dad will be gone by then," Jake said.

"OK, see y'all later," Adam said, as he got up off the bed.

Adam, Jake, and Eli left. Katie waited for Clare to pack her bag so they could head off to her house. Once Clare was finished, her and Katie headed down the steps.

"Hey kiddo, where ya heading to?" Peter asked, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm going to stay at Katie's for the weekend. I'll be back Sunday morning," she said.

"OK, I'll let Darce know when she gets back. Have fun!" he said.

"I will. Bye Pete," Clare said walking out the house.

As they were walking down the street, a large group of people were walking down the street. Clare became a little frighten and grabbed Katie's arm. As the group got closer, Clare loosened her grip.

"Wassup, Matlin?" Owen said, smirking.

"What is it Owen?" Katie said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing, just showing our new hockey team around."

"Since when did we have a hockey team?" Katie asked.

"Since now. Simpson went to the school board and requested for a hockey team. And BAM, here we are!"

"Every time I look up, it's a new sport at this school. Dammit!" Katie said.

Owen smirked and walked away, his hockey team following him. Someone bumped into Clare, causing her to stumble a little. She turned to see a guy looking back at her with a smirk plastered on his face. Clare's heart skipped a beat as she met his gaze. It was something about him that gave Clare the chills. He looked so _familiar._ Clare couldn't figure out who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank-you to EVERYONE who has left a review, faved, or followed the story. I really, TRULY appreciate it. And also, "The Cliffhanger Girl" I read ALOT of your stories and I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw that you reviewed my story. NO JOKE. Aha, anyways thank you once again and enjoy the next chapter. If you have any questions or ideas, please feel free to PM me or ask me in the review.**

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

It was late at night. Everyone was laying in Jake's living room watching a scary movie that Adam insisted on watching. While Katie and Jake were making out, Eli, Clare, and Adam's eyes were focused on the screen. Everytime Eli leaned in to kiss Clare, she would slowly move away from him and say that she's "interested in the movie". Eli eventually grew tired of being rejected and gave up. He tried to let it slide and would deal with Clare after the movie was over. When the movie was over, Katie sighed in relief and ran to the kitchen to pop some more popcorn.

"Clare, can I talk to you for a sec?" Eli asked, standing up. Clare's eyebrow arched and then she nodded her head. She stood up and walked towards Eli. He grabbed her hand and pulled her near the steps, causing Adam and Jake to cheer. "Eli's finally gonna get some!" Adam joked. Eli flipped Adam and Jake off before him and Clare disappeared up the steps.

Eli found the nearest room and pulled Clare into it. "What's wrong, Eli?" she said in an innocent tone. "It's not what's wrong with me. What's wrong with you? Everytime I tried to kiss you, you rejected me? What's going on, Clare?" She sighed and put her head down. "Um, Simpson has a new sport a Degrassi. It-It's the hockey team. One of the people on the hockey team looks so familiar. I can't figure out who he is, though. Remember when I told you about my old hometown?" Eli nodded his head. "He look like someone I knew there. I just can't remember a lot."

"Clare," Eli said slowly, "Stop stressing. We're here to have fun this weekend. I know that you've gone through a lot over the week and we all just want you to relax and calm down." "Eli, how can I calm down when someone is trying to kill me? Oh god! What if they come after Darcy and Peter too? What if they come for you guys?" Clare said as she started to freak out.

Eli grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers, silencing her. When he pulled apart, Clare's eyes were still closed. Eli smirked and said, "Nothing is going to happen to any of us. I can guarantee that." "I love you, Eli," she said softly. "I love you too, Blue Eyes. Nothing will change that." "So, why did Adam say you were going to get _some_?" Clare said laughing. "Oh, ya know, Adam is just being Adam," Eli said, looking away from Clare. Clare grabbed Eli's collar and brought her lips to his ear. "Maybe Adam was right," she said seductively. Eli eyes widened and he looked at Clare. "You're serious?" he asked.

Clare nodded her head and brought her lips to Eli's. She walked backwards until the both fell on the bed. Moments later, both of their clothes was on the floor and Eli was on top of Clare. "Again, are you sure?" he asked. "I'm positive, _Elijah._"

An hour later, Clare and Eli came back down the steps. Clare was fixing her pink shorts and Eli had a smile plastered on his face. "Well, here come the love birds," Katie chirped. Clare turned away from them and blushed.

"What took y'all so long?" Adam asked, "Did y'all do the deed?" Clare and Eli looked at each other and then looked at the floor. "Oh my gosh! Y'all totally had sex!" Adam yelled.

"Oh wow!" Jake said laughing, "Who knew Clare had it in her!"

"Literally!" Adam added.

Clare's face turn a bright red. She buried her face in her hands to hide the embarrassment. Katie walked up to Clare and wrapped her arms around her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Clare-bear. Only one who has to lose their v-card next is Adam," Katie said. Adam's head shot up and he shot Katie the middle finger. Katie chuckled softly and said, "Gladly."

"Hey! No, you're all mine," Jake said, pouting. "I know, baby," Katie said, walking back towards Jake.

Clare yawned and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily. "Its about time for little miss Edwards to get some sleep," Eli joked. Clare playfully punched his arm.

"Same here, I'm tired," Adam said, "Where are we gonna sleep Jake?"

"Well, it's my room, my dad's room, and the guest room. Adam you can sleep in my dad's room. Eli and Clare, you can sleep in the guest room. Katie and I, of course, can sleep in _my _room."

"How come Adam gets Glen's room?" Eli whined. "Cause he doesn't have a chance of spilling his 'children' all over my dad's bed," Jake said, laughing.

"Go to hell, all of you. I'm going to bed," Adam mumbled.

"Good night, Adam," Clare and Katie said laughing. Adam flipped them off and marched up the steps.

"Come on, Eli, let's go to bed," Clare said, dragging Eli up the steps.

Saturday was here. Everyone was showered, dressed, and ready to go. They decided to have a group outing. They were going to The Dot, to eat breakfast. After The Dot, they were going go-cart racing and playing Lazer Tag. Lastly, they were going back to Jake's and watching "My Sister's Keeper" and "Lovely Bones".

"Ready to go?" Clare asked, as her and Katie walked down the steps. "Yeah we're all- Aww, how cute! You and Katie are dressed alike," Jake said smiling.

"Yeah, we went shopping together last week and I had to _beg_ Clare to wear short shorts," Katie said, "But can we please talk about this at The Dot. I'm_ starving_."

"Fine," Jake said, grabbing the house keys, "Let's go."

"I still can't believe you drive a hearse," Katie said in disbelief.

"Well, believe it," Eli said.

"I remember Clare's face when she first sat the hearse. Her only response was: Who died?" Adam said laughing.

"I was scared. I never met someone who drives a hearse unless it was a funeral," Clare responded as she buckled her seatbelt.

"You should've seen our faces when Eli had first came to the school," Jake said, "We all had the same look on our face."

"Katie was like 'This is a school not a funeral home.' I almost fell out," Adam said, still laughing. He wiped a tear off his cheek.

"Enough talking about Morty. He can hear you," Eli said.

"Another thing: Who the hell names their car? And where the hell did you get the name _Morty _from? You should've named it Death or something dark and evil. Morty sounds like a nerd with thick glasses and braces," Adam said.

"Dammit, Adam! Say something else about Morty and you'll be walking," Eli snapped.

"Can I say one more thing?" Adam asked.

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"Geez, tough crowd," Adam mumbled.

"We're here," Eli said, sighing in relief.

Everyone hopped out the car and walked into The Dot. They took a seat and waited until someone came and took their order. Once their order was placed, the began talking and laughing. Everyone was excited to go go-cart racing and play Lazer Tag. Clare was happy that she was with her best friends and her boyfriend. She was glad to have them by her side. They made her feel secure-safe. They were taking her out to get her mind off of things and it was working. Clare never felt happier.

"Ugh, it's the hockey team," Katie said, groaning in disgust.

Clare snapped out of her thoughts once she saw the hockey team enter The Dot. There _he_ was. He was laughing and shoving around his teammates. Clare shook her head and tears spilled down her cheeks. _"No! It couldn't be,"_ she thought. It was him. Her ex-boyfriend, Luke Baker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi my beautiful people. Sorry for not updating sooner. This old computer is acting so slow and keeps crashing on me. I'm SO glad that it decided to work today. Thank-you for the reviews! And yes, Luke Baker is Clare's ex-boyfriend. I kind of like the idea of them being a couple. NOT more than EClare though. I will ALWAYS be an EClare fan. There's no doubt about it. I forgot to put the disclaimer at the beginning, but I really don't see the purpose. We all know I don't own Degrassi. I wish I did though, just so I can kidnap Munro Chambers. Once again, thank-you for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter. **

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

_It was the second week at her Catholic school. Clare still hated the uniforms and haven't made any friends. She walked into her classroom and sighed heavily before taking a seat. She looked around and saw people in their groups talking. She felt so alone. Clare tucked her long, auburn hair behind her ear. She fixed her glasses and began to nervously tap her pencil on to the desk. Moments later their teacher, Sister Carol, walked into the room. _

_"Good morning, class," she said sweetly._

_"Good morning, Sister Carol," the class said in unison._

_"We have an new student," she said, "Come on in." _

_A girl with long, blonde hair walked into the class. She had a smile on her face that brightened up the whole room. _

_"Class, this is Rebecca and-" Sister Carol was cut off by the new girl's sweet voice, "Excuse me? I'd like to be called Becky," she said kindly. Sister Carol smiled and said, "OK. This is Becky Baker everyone. Be nice to her and make her feel welcome."_

_The class said hi to the new students and they took an empty seat. Becky sat next to Clare with a huge smile on her face. Clare on the other hand, had a scared look on her face. This girl was staring at her and she didn't know why. Was there something on her face? Did she look a mess today? _

_"Hi," the bubbly girl said, "I'm Becky Baker," she said extending out her hand. "Clare Edwards," Clare said, shaking Becky's hand. "I have a feeling we're going to be the bestest friends ever!" Becky said happily, jumping out her chair to give Clare a hug. Clare hestitanly hugged Becky back. Becky pulled apart and smiled even more. She fixed her plaid skirt and took her seat, leaving Clare completely puzzled._

_School went by quick. Clare was sitting in the playground, waiting for her father to come get her. "Clare!" the squeaky voice yelled. Clare turned her head to see Becky running towards her, dragging her brother along. "Hi, Clare. This is my brother Luke," she said excitedly. Clare's mouth slightly dropped. Her heart began to beat rapidly. Clare stood up and shook Luke's hand. Luke smiled at her, causing Clare to blush. _

_"Clare," a male voice yelled. Clare knew that it was her father. She turned to Becky and Luke. She smiled softly and said, "I'll see you two tomorrow." "Bye, Clare!" Becky said, wrapping her arms around Clare. When she pulled apart, Clare nodded her head slowly and ran off to the car._

"Clare, are you ok?" Eli asked.

Clare snapped out of her thoughts and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can we go?" she asked softly.

"What why? We just got our food and I'm really hungry," Katie whined.

"Yeah, why do you wanna leave?" Adam asked.

Before Clare could answer, Luke walked over towards her table. "Hi, Clare," he said sweetly, "You look so different without your glasses and your pretty straight hair."

"Hi, Luke," Clare mumbled.

"Why are you acting like that? You're not happy to see your ex?" he said grinning.

Clare looked up at Luke in disgust. Why was he here? Does that mean Becky was around? Clare stood up and stormed out of The Dot. She felt foot steps run closer to her. She swiftly turned around to see Eli standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Luke and I used to date back at my hometown. I-We both went to the same Catholic school. I really did like him, _a lot_. Then one day, I came to his house. I heard him and his sister, Becky arguing. You see, Luke and I relationship was a secret. He didn't want people to know we were dating. At the time, I thought it was because he didn't want people in our business. Later on, I found out it was because Becky didn't want her best friend to date her brother. She was looking out for me, because Luke was a player. While dating me, he was also dating this girl named Kathy. When I found out, he begged me not to tell Kathy. Since I was so angry, I went to Kathy and told her. She didn't believe me until I showed her the text messages. Both of us made a plan to humilate Luke in front of the entire school. We went to Becky for his dark secrets and spreaded it around the whole school. Even though I got dention for the remaining of the year, it was worth it."

Eli stood there, with his mouth slightly hanging open. His Clare got revenge on someone. This wasn't something like her. She was the sweet, quiet one. Clare let out a deep sigh and raked her fingers through her hair. She let tears form down her eyes. Why was all of this happening to her? First, it was the picture of her parents. Now, her ex was walking back into her life. Why was God being so cruel to her? She knew that she couldn't run away and hide forever. As much as she wanted to believe it, she just _knew_ it was gonna catch up to her. Tears began to spill out of Clare's eyes. She was so scared and shooken up. Everything was happening so fast.

Clare didn't notice that Eli had picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to The Dot. She grabbed Eli's shirt and clenched it tightly. She laid her head on his now soak shirt until Eli put her on her feet. He opened the door and let her walk in. They came back to the group, who all had an confuse look on their face. Clare knew she couldn't hide anything from them. So she took a deep breath and told them the story.

Once she was done, Katie decided to speak. "We're hear for you, Clare. You know we all won't let him harm you. It's ok to be scared, but just know you have us to protect you." Clare forced a smile on her face. She nodded and mouthed 'Thank-you.' Katie smiled at her and nodded her head.

Adam couldn't take the seriousness that was going on. He couldn't take the drama. He decided that it was his job to light up the mood. "Hey, Clare?" he said softly. Clare looked up at Adam and smiled. "If that guy try to harm you, I'll kick his ass. I learned a few moves from playing boxing on the Wii," Adam said, smiling widely. Clare shook her head and let out a chuckle. Adam always knew what to say to make Clare laugh. Everyone continued to eat and once they were done, they paid the bill and walked out of The Dot.

When walking out, Clare saw a girl walking towards them. She had the biggest smile on her face. She gasped and ran towards them. Clare knew instantly who it was. She couldn't believe after all these years that the girl still liked her. She pushed passed the others and pratically jumped on Clare.

"Oh my gosh, Clare! I've missed you oh so much!" Becky exclaimed. She squealed and wrapped her arms around Clare.

"I-I can't b-breath," Clare said softly.

Becky giggled and let go of Clare. She apologized and began smiling.

"I can't believe it's actually you, Clare. And might I add, you've really matured. God must have taken extra care of you," she beamed.

Clare blush slightly and said, "It's good to see you, again, Becks. I mean, after everything that's happened, I'm surprised that you've even missed me."

"Oh, don't be silly. If God can forgive and forget, then so can I. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked sweetly.

Clare gasped and nodded. "I totally forgot they were here! This is Adam," she said pointing to Adam. He shook hands with Becky and kissed her hand softly, causing Becky to blush. "Enough, Adam!" Clare said laughing, "This is Katie and her boyfriend, who's like a brother to me, Jake. And this right here, is my boyfriend, Eli," Clare said blushing.

Becky's face fell. She saw how everyone was looking at her and quickly changed her expression, "Oh! It's so nice to meet you all. Well, I have to go, Clare. It was nice seeing you, again," Becky said pulling Clare into a hug, "I hope we can meet soon."

"Me too," Clare admitted. The blonde smiled and waved them off before she entered The Dot. Clare had to admit, she was very happy to see Becky again. At her old hometown, Becky was her only friend.

"Clare, you ready to go?" Eli asked. Clare smiled and nodded her head.

"Lazer Tag was super fun!" Katie yelled, as they walked back into Jake's house.

"It was dark. I slid down the ramp and Eli caught up with me," Adam said.

"Now, it's time for the movie," Katie said smiling.

"Ok, let's get some snacks while someone puts the DVD in," Jake said.

Clare went over to the TV stand and grabbed "Lovely Bones". She popped the movie into the DVD player, and on cue, Jake and Eli came out with the snacks. Katie snuggled with Jake, while Clare had legs resting on Adam's lap and her lead lying on Eli's shoulder.

During the movie, Clare and Katie cried. Eli kissed Clare's forehead and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Clare looked at Adam and saw he had a tear sliding down his cheek. Clare crawled over to Adam and put his head against her chest. She stroked his hair and softly said, "It's ok, Adam."

When the movie was over, Clare let go of Adam. She kissed his forehead and smiled. "The movie is over with, Adam," she said.

"I-I just can't believe what he did to her. He-He killed her and her family-oh God! They were so distraught. That was so-so sad," Adam cried.

Katie walked over to Clare and Adam. They all hugged and cried together. Eli and Jake groaned and rolled their eyes at the sight. They knew Adam was doing this to get some affection from the girls. They didn't mind it, though. It was Adam after all.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jake asked, interrupting their group hug.

Adam looked at his watch and said, "It's 9:45."

"Well, after the next movie, we can all go to bed. I'm getting tired," Jake said.

"Ok," everyone said in unison.

Clare's phone began to ring. She excused herself from the group and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Peter's name flashing across her screen.

"Hello?" Clare answered.

"_Oh, thank God! Clare, you need to make your way to Toronto's Hospital_," Peter said, his voice said raspy.

"What? Why? Is everything ok?"

"_Clare_," Peter said, sighing, "_D-Darcy's been hurt_. _Someone tried to kill her_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.. And NO, Becky is NOT falling for Eli. That's a HUGE no no. You all know how Becky is very bright and religious. Her face fell because of the way Eli is dressed. Ya know... the dark colors and stuff. Anyways, Fan Fiction is acting pretty stupid. It won't let me see all my reviews. So, I went to my email and read 'em. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Now, enjoy the next chapter.**

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

Clare asked Eli to drive to the hospital. As soon as Eli pulled up at the hospital, Clare flew out the car. She ran into the hospital and asked for Darcy's room number. Once the number was given, she grabbed Eli's arm and dragged him with her towards the elevator. She started fidgeting with her clothes and started pacing around in the elevator.

"Clare, calm down," Eli said, wrapping his arms around Clare.

"No, Eli. I-I can't calm down. Whoever did this is probably the same person who killed my parents! What if they come after you, Katie, Adam or even Jake!" she cried.

When the elevator doors opened, Eli grabbed Clare's hand and they walked to Darcy's room. Clare barged in and ran towards Darcy. More tears flowed down her cheek. Darcy's face was swollen and she had a busted lip. Her right eye was black. She had a tube down her throat. Her left leg was in a cast. Clare reached out her shaking hand and stroked her sisters hair.

"Darcy, I am so sorry. I-I should've told you," Clare cried, as more tears fell down her cheeks. She used her free hand to wipe away the tears. She turned towards Peter and asked, "What happened to her?"

"When I came home, I found her lying near the steps. Her side was bleeding, it was a lot of it. T-The doctor said that someone stabbed her," Peter said in a hoarse voice.

Clare felt her throat closing up. She couldn't lose Darcy, she was her only sister. She was the only family she had left. Of course she had Eli and the rest of them, but it wasn't the same. Darcy has been there for Clare since day one. Clare stood there, her mouth slightly opened. She still couldn't believe this was happening to her. Clare felt arms wrap around her and she knew instantly it was Eli. She turned towards him and laid her head on his chest. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist while she cried.

"Clare, you need to tell Peter," Eli whispered after he kissed her forehead.

Clare nodded her head and Eli let his arms drop to his side. Clare walked towards Peter and sighed. "Peter," she said softly, "Who ever did this to Darcy is after me. A few days ago, someone sent me a picture of my parents. It was the picture of them after they was murdered. On the back on the picture it said I'm next. I guess who ever is doing this is killing people one by one and saving me for last."

Peter stood there staring at Clare. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could someone do this to Clare's parents and Darcy? How could they do this to Clare? Peter finally spoke up and said, "Did you go to the police?"

"What good will it do? We don't have enough evidence," Eli said.

Clare sat on the cool floor and brought her knees up to her chest. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Eli rushed over towards her and sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around the crying girl. She started shaking and breathing heavy. Once again, Clare felt her throat closing. She was having a panic attack.

"Oh my God! Clare, breathe!" Eli yelled, shaking her.

Clare tried to, but she felt like something was taking away her air. Eli saw Clare's face turn a bluish color. Seconds later, Clare collapsed in his arms.

"Get a doctor!" Eli yelled to Peter. Peter stood still, he couldn't move. His legs felt like jello and it felt like his feet was glued to the ground. His eyes were focused on the passed out Clare. Tears streamed down his pale face. He was so scared. "Hello! Get a damn doctor, Peter!" Peter ran out of the room and yelled for the doctor to come.

When Clare woke up, she was laying down in a hospital bed. All of her friends was sitting down in the room, waiting for her to wake up. Katie was on her phone. Jake was reading a sports magazine. Eli and Adam was reading a comic book together. Katie looked up from her phone and gasped. She saw Clare looking around and rushed towards her. Everyone took noticed and had the same reaction. Katie wrapped her arms around Clare and hugged her. She kissed the top of Clare's forehead.

"Thank God you're ok!" she cried, "You had us all worried sick!"

"I'll be fine. What time is it?" Clare asked in a hoarse voice.

"1:54 in the morning," Jake answered.

Clare sighed and said, "You all should get home. I'll be fine. You can come back in the morning. Please, all of you go get some sleep," she begged.

"Before we leave," Adam said slowly, "We just want you to know you really did have us worried. When Eli called, he was in tears. He said something had happened to you. All of us was shaken up. We- We honestly thought someone came after you and killed you, Clare. Thank God that you're fine. We love you, Clare and we know that you're going through so much. So we will all try our best to stay with you . We all contacted our parents and told them the deal. They all think you should go to the police. We know the police won't do much, but they'll look out for you when we can't. When you get out of this hospital, you're going to the police station, whether you like it or not. And don't worry, you'll have all of us there with you."

"Adam's right, Clare," Eli said walking towards her, "We have to get to the bottom of this. None of us can take seeing you like this. I know you want to get to the bottom of this before the person try to hurt someone."

"We don't have enough evidence, Eli. How can we get to the bottom of this?! I'm just going to die! You all probably will, too! Don't you see what's going on? They're killing you off, one by one. Whoever is doing this knows I'm weak and I can't fight for myself!" Clare cried.

This time, Katie was the one to speak up. "Remember when we was at the school and we tried to look through the tapes?" Clare nodded her head and Katie said, "Maybe we should just go to the police. They can come up to Degrassi, talk to Simpson and get to look at those tapes. Clare, they can help us find out who did this."

Clare knew she was right. She just didn't want to go through all of this. The questions, the drama, everyone knowing. Clare let out a deep sigh before saying, "Ok, as soon as I get out of the hospital, I'll go to the police station. I will let y'all know how everything went. I don't want y'all going with me. Trust me though, I'll be fine. I'm a strong person," she said smiling.

Eli smiled and grabbed Clare's hand. He kissed it lightly before letting go.

"Now, you all go on and get some sleep. I'll see y'all later," Clare smiled.

"Bye Clare. We love you," Everyone said in unison.

A single tear slid down Clare's cheek. She smiled and said, "I love y'all too."

...

Clare was released from the hospital the next day. She decided to go home first and shower. Once she was done showering, she got dressed and cooked her a small breakfast. After breakfast, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the police station.

When Clare arrived at the police station, she clutched her purse tightly and took a deep breath. She knew it was a good idea, but she was scared. What if the person was following her and knew what she was going to do. Clare shuddered and shook the thoughts away. She wasn't going to show the killer she was scared. She put on her 'brave face' and marched into the police station.

Clare looked around and seen a lot of police officers chatting and joking around with one another. She walked to the front desk and began talking to one of the officers. He told her to wait at the desk while he go find a detective. Moments later, a girl with jet black hair walked towards Clare. The girl was wearing a white long sleeve buttoned up shirt. On top of the shirt she wore a grey vest and a pair of matching grey pants. She had on a pair of grey flats, too.

"Are you Clare Edwards?" the woman asked.

Clare nodded her head slowly. The woman held out her hand and said, "I'm Detective Hawks. Shall we go somewhere to talk?"

"Clare Edwards," Clare said shaking the Detective hand, "And yes, that'll be nice."

"Come on. Let's go talk in my office," Detective Hawks said, motioning Clare to follow her. When they got in the office, Clare took a seat in a chair while Detective Hawks took a seat at her desk.

"Ms. Edwards, what brings you here today?"

Clare sighed and unzipped her purse. She grabbed a picture and handed it to the Detective, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Those are my parents. They were murdered in my old hometown. The person who killed them put this in my locker. I don't have a clue who's doing this to me, but they're after me. They got to my sister before they got to me, though. My sister, Darcy, she's in the hospital now. Someone tried to kill her and now she's unconscious. They're not sure if she'll wake up soon."

"Ms. Edwards, what school do you go to?"

"I go to Degrassi Community High.

"Ok, I'll come to your school Tuesday morning and pull you out of class. I'll also need to speak to your principal and see if he can lend me the tapes so I can see who put this in your locker," Hawks said, waving around the picture, "Until then, just lay low and hide out anywhere but your home. Ok?"

Clare nodded her head and shook the Detective hand before leaving. Clare was about to call Eli, but her phone began ringing. Peter's name was flashing across the screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Clare, get to the hospital right away! Darcy woke up and she wants to talk to you."_

"I'm on my way," she said before hanging up.

...

When Clare arrived at the hospital, she went straight to Darcy's room. A smile was forced on her lips when she saw Darcy staring at her.

"Peter, could you give us a few minutes?" Darcy asked.

Peter nodded his head and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

"Clare, I-I think I know who tried to kill me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. And to one of my reviewers: JJB88.. Alli isn't on here. I just didn't feel the need to include her. Don't you worry, though. I'll be making another story soon that will include her. As for everyone else. Thank-you so much for reviewing the story. Thank-you yo everyone that has read the story. **

**This chapter is about Clare and Kathy(Luke's other ex) getting revenge on him and it stops at where Clare found her parents dead.**

**Now, enjoy the story. :)**

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

_It was Saturday morning. Clare was standing next to Kathy, Luke's other girlfriend. Both of them had an angry look on their face. Neither of them could believe that Luke was playing both of them. Clare thought that Luke loved her. He told her he did and that he wanted them to be together forever. Of course this was just middle school, but Clare believed it. She actually believed that Luke wanted to stay together forever._

_Kathy had her arms folded. She stared at the Baker's house, waiting for Clare to take her first step so she could follow behind her. She couldn't believe that Luke cheated on her-and it was with a geek! For crying out loud, the girl wore thick glasses and was very quiet. She didn't even know that there was a such thing as a 'Clare Edwards' until Clare approached her one day. At first, Kathy laughed it off. She thought, "Luke would never cheat on me-especially with a girl like that. She's a nobody and I'm a somebody. It just doesn't make sense." Those thoughts quickly changed once Clare showed her the text messages. _

_Clare looked over at Kathy, who seemed to be deep in her thoughts. She cleared her throat, which caused the girl to look at her. She was beautiful. Clare could see why Luke had cheated on her with Kathy. Kathy was the popular cheerleader, the cute and preppy girl. All the guys wanted to be with her. Clare was the nerdy, shy girl. The only time a guy wanted to be with her was when they wanted an 'A' on their work._

_"Are you ready?" Kathy asked._

_"Yeah," Clare responded, walking up the steps to the Baker's house._

_Clare knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to answer. To their luck, Becky had answered the door. She looked at the two standing on her porch and rolled her eyes in disgust._

_"What do you two want?" she asked harshly._

_"Look, I know you and I aren't on the greatest terms right now," Clare started, "But, we really need your help. Luke really did embarrass Kathy and I by playing us and announcing it to his 'boys'. Now, all Kathy and I wanna do is get revenge. Since you're his sister and you know all his secrets, think you can help?"_

_Becky folded her arms and shook her head. "Revenge? That's not good, Clare. You should just God take care of this," she argued._

_"No! He hurt me, Becky! H-He broke my heart. All I wanna do is make him feel the same pain I feel," Clare said, her voice full of hope._

_Becky sighed and walked out of the house, softly closing the door behind her. She looked at Kathy then at Clare._

_"Why should I help you? You were supposed to be my friend, Clare. You weren't supposed to go to Luke," she whispered._

_"Becks, I didn't know that you didn't want me with Luke. He didn't tell me. The only thing he told me was to not tell Kathy he was dating me."_

_"He told me that he told you that I don't want you two dating. He said you said that you don't care about what I say, but if it helps y'all can keep it on the down low."_

_"Really? Now, does that sound like me, Becky?"_

_Becky shook her head no. She couldn't believe her brother lied to her. Didn't he know that lying was a sin. Why would he lie to his own sister._

_"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but God will eventually forgive me," Becky said sighing, "Luke isn't what y'all think he is. He's not really the 'ladies men'. In fact, I don't even know how he got that. The only reason we moved here was because of Luke. My parents doesn't like for their children to be known for doing sins."_

_"Becky, get to the point!" Kathy yelled impatiently._

_"OK, OK. Luke had a," Becky looked around and whispered, "Gay experience before."_

_Clare and Kathy gasped. Becky nodded her head and continued, "It was two months before we came here. My parents invited over their friends who had a son Luke's age. His name is Riley. Anyways, Riley and Luke were in Luke's room, supposedly playing the game. I wanted to play with them so I walked up the steps and went towards Luke's name. I started hearing weird noises and I assumed he was sick. So, I barged in and saw Riley and Luke...naked. At the time, I was in 5th grade so I didn't know what was going on."_

_"What happened next?" Clare asked._

_"I screamed and ran down the steps. I told my parents and Luke's parents what happened. Days later, the news was all over town-which was a very small town. Riley committed suicide and we moved to here."_

_"Oh, dear," Kathy said, "Luke is so gonna get it."_

_..._

_It was now Monday. The kids were outside at lunch. People found it odd to see Kathy hanging out with Clare. That found it really weird to see that those two were the ex's of Luke Baker. _

_Some people found thought that trouble might start, others thought the two was just friends. _

_Clare smirked and jumped on the table with Kathy right next to her._

_"Listen up people!' Kathy yelled, catching a lot of kids attention. "Clare and I have a little something we wanna share with you all."_

_"Luke Baker isn't who y'all think he is! In fact, he's not even close to what y'all think he is!" Clare said._

_"I bet you all are confused. I bet you all are wondering what the heck is Clare and Kathy doing together. Well, we have from a source that Luke Baker is gay!" _

_"Kathy, Clare! Stop!" Luke yelled, running towards the table._

_"That's right, folks!" Clare said as she heard a lot of people gasp, "Luke had sex..WITH A BOY!"_

_Luke shook his head and tried to deny it. He was beyond angry. His face was red from anger and embarrassment._

_"Yeah, Luke! How does it feel to be humiliated in front of your peers?!" Kathy screamed to the top of her lungs._

_Luke pushed passed the students and ran into the school. Kathy and Clare high-five each other and began laughing. Clare knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. Luke had humiliated her in front of everyone. Some people teased her before because of how nerdy she was, now they teased her for being a big joke. They laughed at her for thinking Luke really wanted her._

_She really did think Luke wanted her. She had no idea he was using her to make his sister mad. She had no idea this was payback for Becky telling on Luke and Riley. _

_After the lunch session, Kathy and Clare got detention for the remainder of the school year. Clare thought it was worth it at the time. People had finally started to notice her. Kathy, Becky, and Clare became close._

_Towards the end of the year, Kathy had died. Clare tried to ask her family what happened, but they had left before Clare could even get to them. _

_That just left Clare and Becky, who began to get closer during the summer._

_The day her parents died, Clare was at Becky house. Every time Clare came over, Luke would either hide in his room or leave the house._

_Hours later, Becky's father dropped Clare off at home. That was the day she found her parents dead. That was the day she felt her world come crashing down. That was the day she realized someone was after her._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:Thank-you all so freaking much. I'm glad that EVERYONE reviewed this story. When I first wrote it, I was terrified because I thought no one would read it. When I received my first review I was excited. Then, when The Cliffhanger Girl reviewed next, I almost flipped out of my chair. Seriously, you're awesome! Aha. To everyone else that reviewed this story, thank you all so much. Now, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**-(The italics are flashbacks)- **

**Read, Review, and enjoy**

**Summary: After her parents have been brutally murdered, Clare was sent to Canada to be with her older sister, Darcy. Little did Clare know that the murderer was closer than she thought. **

* * *

_"Clare, I-I think I know who tried to kill me."_

Clare stared at her sister, full of hope. She really did hope Darcy knew who did this. Darcy was her only hope, besides the Detective who hasn't called back yet.

"You remember that boy? T-The one you showed me a picture of and said you and your friend had-"

Clare cut Darcy off, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Luke," she whispered, "Darce, I gotta go. I'll be back later," she yelled running out of her sister's room and down the flight of steps.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and saw the battery was dead.

"SHIT!" she yelled as she ran out of the hospital.

Instead of taking the bus, she decided to run all the way home. When she got there, her front door was slightly opened. She figured Peter was home.

"Peter, I'm home!" she yelled, trying to catch her breath.

She grabbed her house phone and dialed Eli's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Eli! It's Clare, I know who's behind all this!"

_"Who?!"_

"It was-" the line went dead. "Hello? Eli!?"

Clare heard a chuckle. She slowly turned around and saw the guy who was after her this whole time. Before she could scream, he placed a cloth over her mouth. Everything around her had faded to black.

...

"Clare! Clare!" Eli yelled into the phone. "Shit!" he screamed loudly.

Eli ran out the house and hopped in his car, driving widely down the streets. He didn't care about the speed limit. Clare was the only thing on his mind.

Eli didn't know what happened. On second Clare was saying she knew who was behind this, the next the line was dead.

_What if they got to Clare?!_

Eli drove to the highest speed. Seconds later he was at Clare's house. He hopped out of his car and to the front porch. The front door was already opened so he ran in.

"Clare!" he called out.

Silence.

"Clare!"

Silence.

Eli began shaking. Clare was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his phone and dialed Clare's cell number.

_"Hi! You reached Clare!"_

"DAMMIT" he screamed, throwing his phone across the room.

Eli heard a loud scream coming from the basement. He knew that scream. It was Clare. Eli ran down the steps to see Clare tied up. She was squirming around, trying to break free.

"Eli!" she cried out, "LOOK OUT!"

Eli gave Clare a confused look. Before he could respond, his body collapsed to the floor. Luke was standing there with a bat in his hand. He smirked and walked over to Clare.

"You're so beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss Clare but she turned her head to the side.

Luke grew angry and grabbed Clare's face, forcing her to look at him. He squeezed her face, making her lips pucker. He crashed his lips into hers, causing her to whimper and try to break free. When Luke was done, he pulled apart. Clare turned her head from him and stared at Eli's unconscious body.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

"NO BITCH! I FUCKING _HATE _YOU! YOU AND THAT BITCH, KATHY RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"

Luke laughed and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"This is hard fucking work. Having to kill your parents, then trying to kill that bitch of a sister of yours-which didn't work out! So, I figure since she fucking survived, she must have told you I did it! Now, I'm going to fucking kill you and your lousy boyfriend!"

Clare began shaking. She was scared of death. She never pictured dying because of revenge.

"You know the good thing out of this?" Luke finally spoke after minutes of silence. "You get to join that bitch, Kathy."

"Y-You killed her?" Clare whispered.

Luke laughed and nodded his head. "She deserved it-just like you do."

"But my parents didn't!"

Luke held his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Well, they got in the way. I was actually coming to kill you, but your mother spotted me. Poor woman, she had to. Then, your father found me killing her. Shame, he had to go too."

"Luke!" she cried out, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to tell your business! I didn't mean to get revenge! I know two wrongs don't make a right and I shouldn't have done it!"

"Too fucking late, Clare! Way too late!" Luke screamed, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

Clare gasped. "NO!" she cried, closing her eyes.

She heard a loud thud and slowly opened her eyes. Eli was standing there, with the baseball bat in his hand. He was breathing heavy and staring at Luke.

"Eli! Please, untie me!"

Eli rushed over towards Clare and untied her hands. Clare reached down to untie her feet. Eli grabbed her hand and pulled her up the steps.

"Don't fucking move!" Luke yelled.

Eli and Clare slowly turned around, seeing Luke with a gun in his hand. Clare held her hands up in surrender while Eli just stood there. When Luke pointed the gun towards Eli, Clare gasped. Luke then pointed the gun towards her and smirked. He looked at Eli and then back at Clare.

"Who should I kill first?"

While the boys was fighting, Clare ran to the nearest charger and plugged her phone in it. She sent Jake a text, telling him to get Katie and Adam and come to her house.

Luke punched Eli in the face and aimed his gun, again, at Clare. Eli reached over and grabbed the gun. Him and Luke began to fight over the gun until there was a loud bang.

No one knew what happened, but there was a loud scream. Eli looked over and saw Clare lying on the floor, blood gushing out of her leg. He slowly turned to Luke who had a smile plastered on her face.

Eli growled and tackled Luke, sending the gun flying out of his hand and into an injured Clare.

Luke and Eli threw in a lot of punches. Some in the face, others in the stomach. Seconds later, Luke had Eli pinned down. He pulled out his knife and smirked.

"Goodbye, Eli" he said, before raising the knife.

Another loud bang filled the room. Luke looked down to see he has been shot and blood was all over Eli's face. He slowly slid off Eli and fell on the floor.

Eli gasped for air and ran over to Clare. He hugged her and kissed her lips. He began to stroke her hair, withe a smile plastered on his face.

...

Katie, Jake, and Adam was down the street from Clare's house. They saw an ambulance and a lot of police cars at her house. All of them looked at each other and zoomed down the street.

When they reached the house, a police officer blocked them off.

"Whoa, y'all can't come in there," he said.

"Our friends are in there!" Adam yelled.

Before the police officer could say something, Jake ran towards Clare, with Katie and Adam behind her. Clare was in a stretcher while Eli was limping behind her.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

Clare smiled and said, "It's all over."

* * *

**I know this was probably a suck-ish way to end the story, but I hope you all liked it. You can all check out my other two stories, though. Thanks, once again. :)**


End file.
